The Pain of Losing Someone You Love
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: What if things didn't turn out the way Rocket wanted them to? How would he cope? Short story inspired by my story "The Unwanted Destroyer of Life" Major character: Rocket Main Couple: RocketXTia


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Ok…a new short story from me and this was inspired by my story "Unwanted Destroyer of Life" so don't read this unless you've read that story as there will be spoilers in this!!!

Basically, it's set after the end of chapter 17 and it's what if things didn't come out in Rocket's favour??? All in **Rocket POV**.

So, I hope you guys enjoy!!! Please review!!!

Two words…that's all I needed. She's ok…or she'll live…or she's fine…anything but…

'I'm sorry,' Simbai said apologetically and bowed her head. Any two words but those. That was all I wanted. All I wanted was to see her emerald eyes again, to hold her in my arms and kiss her soft lips, to tell how much I loved her but I'll never even get the chance to say goodbye.

'No,' was the first thing that escaped my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to accept it. 'No!' I began to scream frantically and uncle Aarch did his best to calm me. 'This can't be happening…' I sobbed as I calmed down. Finally uncle Aarch let me go and I walked weakly to her bedside. I grabbed her lifeless hand and the tears began to flow hard. 'Why? Why did this have to happen?' I cried and bowed my head in guilt as I realised that the person I loved more than my own life was gone…forever…

I was the last person left by her graveside after the service and if I had my way, I'd never leave. Everything was so surreal ever since she died and I haven't been the same. I barely ate, I barely slept and I felt nothing. It was as if all my feelings went with her. Every time I fell asleep, I'd wake up within hours after having nightmares which all included her. Training was cancelled but will begin again next week with Mark in her place but I knew I wouldn't be able to play. Not seeing her there would kill me. I'd never be able to play again. Even though everyone knew I wanted to be alone, there was always one person who wouldn't listen and right now, that person was Mei. I could see her from the corner of my eye coming up towards me, thankfully, alone.

'How are you?' she asked even though just like everyone else, she knew exactly what the answer was.

'I think the way I said the speech during the mass answers that question, don't you?' I questioned.

'Oh,' she whispered and bowed her head. I don't know how I got through that speech. We were usually so secretive about our relationship and I don't think anyone realised just how close we were but I think I showed that. I couldn't hold any tears back. I loved her so much that saying goodbye hurt too much and for once in my life, showing how I really felt wasn't hard. Suddenly, Mei spoke. 'She loved you, you know…more than anything. Which is why…' she began and reached into her jacket and took out… 'You should have this,' she handed me her camera. Ever since I met her, she was following me around for 4 years taping every moment we had together and every time I told her I loved her. 'She would want you to have it,' Mei implied and I took the camera from her. I looked at the camera in my hands and I held it as if it would crumble to pieces if I held it any tighter. It felt as if it was the only thing I had left of her. Then I remembered something and I knew that if anyone would know what she would've said, it was Mei. I reached into my pocket and took out the tiny box. I lifted the top to reveal the silver ring. I was going to propose to her that night until everything happened. I've been left wondering what she would've said if I did ask and I knew Mei would know the answer.

'Mei?' I called and she looked up to find me clutching the box with the ring. 'You were her best friend. What do you think she would've said?' I questioned and she knew immediately what I was on about.

'I _know_ she would've said yes,' she confirmed before leaving me alone to collect my thoughts. I looked down at the ring in my hand and realised I was holding it as if it would crumble into pieces if I held it any tighter. I began to cry like I have ever since everything happened and held the ring close to my broken heart…

_One year later…_

I remembered everything that had happened on the same day a year ago as if it was yesterday. It had been a tough year. For two months after, my life was a total mess. I couldn't bear to play football and I could hardly sleep. Things began to get drastic and there were times when I held a knife close to wrists but a little voice in my head made me stop before I bled every time. It took a while, but I eventually began to realise that I was thinking about what_ I_ wanted. _I _wanted to hold her in my arms,_ I_ wanted to tell her how much I loved her, _I _wanted to kiss her soft lips and more importantly, _I _wanted things to be the same as they were before. But what I didn't think about was what _she _would've wanted. I know _she_ would've wanted me to continue to play football, _she_ would've wanted me to sleep without having nightmares and _she_ would've wanted me to try and move on with my life. With that in mind, I did what I could. I went back to football and it was hard at first, but I kept going and I made it. I began to have no nightmares about her just peaceful dreams. And I finally began to move on with my life. I still thought of her every day and that will never change. She always had my heart and even though she's gone, that'll never change.

As I stood here by her graveside one year on, I realised that even now, my love for her was just as strong. I opened the box to find the ring that I still had and was never giving to anyone else. Maybe I'd marry or something in the future but no matter what, she will always be the only one for me. I then took a look at the headstone that showed just how much everyone loved her including me:

Tia Marie Johnson

1990-2008

A loving daughter, friend, team mate and wife.

I had told her parents and my parents about my plans before everything happened after the funeral and they knew, just like Mei, that she would've accepted and insisted on putting "wife" on the headstone which was fine by me.

Today, her headstone was covered in flowers and other memorial thing since it was a year on and due to that, there was no training. I placed the photo that I had of the two at the headstone as well as a rose that was her favourite flower. I couldn't help but tear up as I saw how happy we were in the photo before everything happened.

Finally calm, I prepared to leave but I had to say something before I did leave.

'I love you Tia.'


End file.
